


Hands and Faces

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Sal, Crying During Sex, M/M, Top Travis, Travis is kind of a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Travis learns a post coital secret about Sal Fisher.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 12: Feet | Shotgunning |Dacryphilia
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 59
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Hands and Faces

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for how short these are getting and how behind I am with them; if you couldn't all tell, I'm running out of steam.
> 
> I think this takes place during my Seeking Faith and Speaking Words series.

Travis liked to think that he didn't fuck or have sex. He liked to think he made _love_. Maybe others would laugh, but held fast.

After all, it was the very least that Sal deserved.

He went out of his way to make their first time special. The full experience; rose petals on the bed, scented candles lit on the cabinets, massage oil. Sal was clearly touched; maybe it was a trick of the candlelight, but Travis could swear that his eyes shone brighter than usual. 

He was slow; he was gentle. He took Sal's face in his hands as he kissed him, stroking his cheeks as their lips moved against each other. Travis didn't push Sal down to the bed; he waited for the other man to pull him. 

Travis had wanted to do this face to face, but Sal insisted on laying on his stomach. Travis supposed he couldn't complain; back in high school, Sal had been sort of chubby. Irritatingly, adorably chubby; Travis remembered specifically hating himself for thinking that he'd like to get his hands on the bit of pudge around Sal's hips. Being in prison had made Sal's body change completely; what Travis saw now was rippling muscles and thick biceps beneath that pale skin. It was all he could do not to lick his way down the now visible line of Sal's spine. Completely different, but certainly no less attractive.

He took this slowly, too. Warmed the massage oil in his hands and dug the heels of his hands into every part of Sal's back that looked like it might cause him tension. Sal was left a short, boneless mass on Travis's king-sized bed. It was surprisingly easy to get inside him; Travis would have to keep that in mind for later, that Sal would take him when fully relaxed. 

It lasted about half an hour. Travis made sure to move slowly, murmuring encouragement and kiss Sal's neck and shoulders as he slipped in and out. During the whole process, Travis may or may not have let the 'L' word slip out. And he may or may not have done so more than once. At one point, Travis noticed that Sal's hand was sneaking beneath him. Insistent on taking care of his man fully that night, Travis gently discouraged him from doing so, doing it himself. He made Sal come first' his reward was a long, low moan into the pillow and several muscular contractions around Travis's dick. It only took two or three more thrusts for him to follow him over. 

It was only after he'd cleaned up, blown out the candles, and laid back down that Sal finally turned around.

And Travis was completely taken by surprise when he saw smeared tear tracks running down Sal's face.

"Hey," he said, placing a hand on Sal's cheek, "are you okay?" That was his first thought, followed quickly by _Shit, did I hurt him? Did I push him too hard?_

"Yeah." Sal gave a laugh, wiping the back of his wrist across his eyes. He was smiling sheepishly. "It's, uh...just a thing that happens sometimes. You know, when I, uh..." 

"Oh." It was right then that Travis's heart melted. "Oh, Sal..." He leaned over to kiss him. 

Sal's smile was as beautiful as the rest of him. "I was always kind of embarrassed by it. I didn't want to freak you out." 

"I'm not freaked out. I promise." Truth be told, Travis felt a little guilty. Because he was incredibly attracted to Sal right now, so open and vulnerable, eyes shining with tears. 

Sal turned out to be someone who needed to be held after sex. Travis was only too happy to comply. It felt like they were made for each other; Sal was just short enough to rest his head against Travis's chest comfortably. This put Travis's face in just the right place to kiss the top of his head. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was good. It was romantic. 

But Travis decided that he wanted to see Sal's face the next time they did this.


End file.
